Amarant: The Prelude OLD
by Mr Mythos
Summary: How Amarant was employed by the queen......my way! Once again I hope it pleases the public


Amarant sprung from one rooftop to another like he was some sort of grasshopper, but that wasn't why he was so far ahead of Freya, it was because he knew the rooftops of Treno far to well.

"Amarant! Stop!" yelled Freya, who was about 5 or 6 buildings away. Amarant didn't reply, he just kept on jumping, making sure he didn't drop the light package under his arm all the while. Amarant suddenly felt cement crumbling under his feet.

He had spent so much time trying to get away from Freya he hadn't noticed that he had landed on the old Treno cathedral and his foot had fallen through a tile of crumbling rock. Amarant cursed himself and used the only way out; he deliberately broke the stone around him.

Amarant fell. He fell for a short time until one of his wrist bands got caught on a stone gargoyle's horn. Amarant saw a grey and red blur fall past him and touch the ground. Freya looked up at him from the cathedral floor.

"You can't hang up there for ever Amarant!" called Freya. Amarant grimaced. He knew she was right. His silk armlet couldn't hold him up here for long. He tried to accumulate a plan. He could try and land on Freya but she would most likely move or impale him on her spear. He could try and jump it but he would break his legs. His eyes flitted around the large room.

Amarant didn't think, he just did it. He leaped from his gargoyle and rocketed towards a huge statue of an angel which was holding two large flags bearing the crest of Treno. He swung around one pole and leaped to the other, he sat there like a bird for a while then hurled himself at a atone arch, taking the pole with him as he did.

As Amarant passed through the arch, he stuck the pole in the middle, so he hung 20 inches from the ground, hanging onto a pole. Amarant let go of the pole and ran towards the door with Freya in hot pursuit.

Amarant heard the spear whistling through the air behind him and he moved his head slightly so the spear flew into the door. He dived through and open window and rolled on the soft grass.

He knew that wouldn't make much time for him to get away. He opened a manhole cover and jumped down. Instead of beginning to run down the tunnel Amarant waited until he heard feet above his head get closer and then disappear.

Amarant walked casually walked through the mucky tunnels of the sewer. He heard many footsteps above and he knew they were all searching for him, but he didn't need to worry, Freya was the only one with hearing acute enough to hear him.

Amarant turned into a small room. It was surprisingly dry considering it was a sewer and there was a bed and a small table. There was a rack on the left wall; it was lined with phials and packets of various colours and sizes.

Amarant walked over to the table and neatly put down the package on the side. He looked at the map of Treno. He wondered when the client would show up.

Just as this thought popped into Amarant's head a man dressed in clothing which would confuse just about anyone about his gender walked into the room.

"Ah, Amarant" sneered Kuja and walked over to Amarant

"Kuja" nodded Amarant

"Well?" asked Kuja impatiently

"Well what?" replied Amarant, pretending not to know

"Where is my package?" growled Kuja, spraying Amarant's hair with spit.

Amarant pushed the package across the table and folded his arms.

"Ah, good" said Kuja, a lot more softer

"And my payment?" inquired Amarant

"The boy's name is Zidane" said Kuja with pursed lips

"Good" said Amarant "and where may I find him?"

"I do not know" and with that, Kuja walked swiftly away through the door.

Amarant began searching the town for this "Zidane". He had to avoid the city guard several times and he had two close encounters with Freya. Amarant could not find the boy. He gave up and retired to his room in the sewers.

He tossed an apple over and over, pondering about where the boy was. He would set out for Alexandria and murder the boy who had ruined his life. Amarant began to pack things, his food and water, a tent and his best set of claws.

Amarant waited for night fall and snuck out of the town, he walked over the plains. He could no longer take airships due to his infamy. He walked for days and fought a great many monsters but eventually he came to Alexandria.

Amarant walked the streets carefully, he ad never been here before and he was not sure if he was safe from guards. He promptly took back alleys only, just to be safe. Amarant had searched all day and he had seen a lot of strange people, a boy who looked like a rat, a hippo woman, a man with four arms and another boy wearing a pointy hat. He had heard from idle conversation that that was a play going on tonight and everyone was going to be there. Amarant had snuck in over some ladders someone had carelessly left on some rooftops.

He was at the very back, in the shadows so no one would notice him. There was a lot of boring things when suddenly a blonde-haired boy came on and began duking it out with another boy.

It was that boy! Amarant began to shove his way through the crowd. But as soon as the boy had come, he was gone. Amarant snuck after him, he appeared to be running after a girl in a white cloak. They ran up many stairs until they came to a balcony. The girl stood up on the ledge and tied a rope with multi-coloured flags on it to her waist and jumped off the ledge. Amarant was about to grab for the boy but he had swung after the girl on another rope.

Amarant was about to grab a piece of rope himself but he was shoved out of the way by a portly man in armour who tied a piece of rope to his waist also and swung after the others.

Amarant practically rolled down the stairs and ran straight into some guards. He pushed through them and ran with heavy armoured boots hot on his tail. He turned a corner and ran into more guards. He had no choice but to fight. Amarant slashed a one guard's face with his claws and uppercutted two more.

He continued to slash at the guards until a woman with an eye patch walked over and knocked him out with a hard chop to the neck.

When Amarant awoke, he was in a cell. He picked himself off the floor and lay on the bed. A guard approached him.

"Queen wants a word with you" droned the guard

"Well, tell the queen I am declining her offer" said Amarant firmly. The guard frowned

"Well, she says you're not coming out til' you say yes" said the guard and walked off. Amarant curled up on the bed, He had no intention of speaking to the queen right now and wouldn't for a long time.

This was a big mistake. Amarant spent weeks of nothing but waking up, slop, weight lifting, more slop, then bed. Amarant endured this for as long as he could, until he finally caved in.

"You finally agreed to see the queen?" sighed the guard

"Yes" said Amarant, hiding his shame.

The guard led Amarant through a maze of stairs and corridors. Amarant tried to memorize the way in case of a quick escape but it was impossible. At last, after what seemed hours of walking Amarant came to a balcony where a fat woman was sitting on a chair and another woman was leaning against a pillar.

"Ah, Amarant is it?" inquired the fat woman

"That'd be correct" confirmed Amarant to the queen

"I need you and this young lady here to take care of someone" said the queen shadily

"I aint' no babysitter lady" Amarant told the queen, knowing exactly what she meant

"That boy, with the blonde hair" said the queen, Amarant's ears pricked up "I want you to kill him and bring back the woman with him to me, I can pay you a hefty amount of gil if you do"

"I accept" Amarant said, holding back a smile. And with that Amarant walked out of the door with his new comrade trailing behind…..

(AC: I'm so sorry it's really short but I wanted to do my version of what happened to Amarant just after Zidane ruined his life)


End file.
